


they don't need you (they just keep you around)

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, dark stream of consciousness, doug has some serious self-esteem issues okay?, negative self-talk, post-script for episode 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>probably for the best</i>
</p><p>(it keeps echoing in your mind as you settle in for the ride of your life, for the rest of your life, however long it lasts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't need you (they just keep you around)

_probably for the best_

(you muse as you rocket through the stars in your tin can) 

_probably for the best_

(it keeps echoing in your mind as you settle in for the ride of your life, for the rest of your life, however long it lasts) 

_one less thing that could go wrong, one less obstacle between them and home_

(it’s a rational thought, you know know. things have a tendency to go much more wrong when you’re around. probably break the captain’s hodgepodge lifeboat and then where would they be?) 

(probably do something stupid and make the engine explode or the doors fall off or- or- or- ) 

_they’ve got this under control_

_don’t need anyone else_

(if anyone could travel eight light years against all odds and take down the bastards that caused all this, it’s the captain and minkowski) 

( _scary_ competent, they are) 

(way better than you ever were, so so much better) 

(they deserve to make it home, deserve their revenge and their love) 

_definitely don’t need you for that_

(what would you even do that they can’t? crack jokes? break shit? make super-cool pop culture people references that make them look at you like you're- ) 

_useless_

_now the waste of space is lost in space_

_always was the butt of the joke, even when telling it_

(love-less will be hyper-focused, no screw-ups or deviations this time. build a better way out this time and get back to earth to rain down hellfire, or die trying) 

(doctor konstant will be lucky if they don’t just knock him out and hog-tie him, kinda nice to take all this research into the darkness with you, away from the good doctor, the final fuck-you) 

(renee...she’ll be too serious and too quiet without you to bug her into shouting, your crazy commander who’d cobble together a turkey dinner just for the sake of morale and her beloved protocol, chase a monster through the dark just because she _could_ ) 

(maybe once lovelace gets her way and is back on her ride into obsession she’ll chill, go back to being that bad-ass space commando chick whose ghost you fell for, just a little) 

_the captain and the commander, hurtling through the black, fueled by righteous anger_

(yes, that’s what will happen, angry-mad lovelace will turn back into cute, goofy isabel and bring miss swashes and buckles out from behind the hard facade) 

(she’ll do just as good a job with renee as you ever did- no, _better_ than you did because she’s brave and smart and amazing under the buzzing electric fear) 

(sweet hera though- ) 

_all by herself out here, just like-_

_nope_

(she’ll be okay, with her brain the size of a mack truck, renee won’t let her get blown up and will absolutely find a way to save her, bring her back to earth, get her a cute little robo-girl body maybe) 

(and even if she was left out here, she’d be fine, but sure maybe she’d have more fun with you around) 

(sometimes people do, sometimes they don’t) 

(sometimes you’re the life of the party, sometimes they just look at you in disgust and pity and roll their eyes when they think you don’t see) 

(hera wouldn’t be like that, she’d always liked your company, but- ) 

(none of them _need_ you to survive) 

_they won’t miss **you**_

(hardly one-of-a-kind, especially not these days! you taught a star to talk, to sound just like you, and that’s your legacy, a talkative, reference-overdosed star, that’ll be enough) 

_they’ll just miss the noise you made_

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [this post on tumblr](http://squallohscope.tumblr.com/post/137623835911/bittersuggestion-they-dont-miss-you-they-miss)


End file.
